Lista de propósitos
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Porque otro año siempre es una gran oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Nuestros personajes favoritos de Frozen comparten con nosotros sus mejores propósitos para Año Nuevo. / Canon Post-Movie.


Canon Post-movie. Feliz Año Nuevo. ;)

 **Disclaimer: No, nada es mío, nada. Pero aún así lo disfruto. D:  
**

* * *

 **Lista de propósitos**

* * *

El elegante trazo de la reina de Arendelle quedó estampado al final de aquella misiva que el soberano de una nación cercana le había enviado. Tan solo una de las cuantas que todavía reposaban en su escritorio, aguardando sus respectivas firmas. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia dichos papeles y entonces suspiró. El año estaba por terminarse, sí, pero ni siquiera eso parecía darle tregua a la considerable carga de trabajo que siempre parecía tener encima.

Actas que firmar, cartas que contestar y reuniones que atender con sus concejales… realmente, ocupar un trono era mucho más agotador de lo que la mayoría de las personas se imaginaba. Cualquiera pensaría tan solo en los bailes refinados, los fastuosos vestidos y privilegios que la gente de su posición estaba habituada a disfrutar.

Pero en más de una ocasión, Elsa se había sorprendido a si misma pensando que dejaría todo eso de buena gana por llevar una vida más tranquila.

Claro estaba que si no fuera porque amaba a su pueblo, nada de aquello valdría la pena.

El sonido repentino de las puertas de su estudio abriéndose con estrepito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde la entrada, una jovencita de cabellos cobrizos y ataviada con un vestido de tonos verdosos corrió hacia ella, seguida con más moderación por un muchacho alto y rubio, que portaba gruesas ropas invernales y por un pequeño muñeco de nieve. Sonrió.

Siempre era bueno ver a su familia.

—Elsaaaaaa—su hermana menor canturreó su nombre conforme se aproximaba hasta su escritorio, medio bailando y siendo acompañada por una voltereta de Olaf.

La rubia liberó una risita antes de dejar la estilográfica que tenía en la mano junto a un tintero.

—Hola chicos—saludó con suavidad—, ¿puedo preguntar que los trae por aquí?

—¡Anna ha tenido una idea fabulosa!—habló el muñeco de nieve, agitando efusivamente las ramitas que tenía por brazos y provocando que la platinada lo mirara con curiosidad, antes de volver los ojos a la princesa.

—¡Es un asunto muy urgente!—Anna apretó sus manos en puños y las elevó a la altura de su pecho con entusiasmo—¡Es víspera de Año Nuevo y tenemos que hacer algo muy importante!

—¿Más urgente que todo este papeleo? En realidad lo dudo, hermanita—replicó la mayor con diversión.

—¡Pero Elsa, te has pasado toda la mañana aquí encerrada con tu papeleo!—se quejó la cobriza.

—Tu hermana tiene muchas cosas que atender, Anna—intervino Kristoff con paciencia.

—Eso es verdad—la joven soberana le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento—, pero siempre puedo tomarme unos minutos para atenderlos a ustedes. ¿Qué ocurre, Anna?

—Bueno, es víspera de Año Nuevo y pensé que este sería un buen momento para compartir todos nuestros propósitos, ya que como dije ayer, no se puede empezar el año con el pie derecho sin buenos propósitos—afirmó la pelirroja con solemnidad, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció brevemente cuando miró la cara de asombro de la mayor—. ¡No te habrás olvidado, ¿cierto?!

—Por supuesto que no, Anna. Escribí mi lista como me pediste—la blonda levantó las comisuras de sus labios y extrajo un papel cuidadosamente doblado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio—, pero, ¿ahora?—cuestionó dubitativa.

—¡Claro! ¡No hay mejor momento que ahora!—exclamó la colorada con determinación—Sé que el resto de la tarde estarás muy ocupada con tus cosas y por la noche saldrás al balcón a dar un discurso para la gente, antes de reunirnos a cenar. ¡En cambio ahora estamos todos juntos y a solas! ¿No es así, chicos?

Olaf respondió con exclamaciones afirmativas, contagiado por la alegría de la princesa y Kristoff se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que tiene razón—dijo mirando a Elsa, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, hagámoslo entonces—la reina desdobló su lista, en donde se podían apreciar varios propósitos enumerados pulcramente y trazados con su fina caligrafía.

Anna por su parte, sacó un papel medio arrugado del bolsillo de su vestido y en el que destacaba su letra redonda y desordenada, en contraste con la de su hermana. El montañés la imitó quitándose momentáneamente su gorro para la nieve y extrayendo de ahí otra hoja, la cual no se encontraba en mucho mejor estado que la de la princesa y en la que había escrito brevemente sus propios cometidos con trazos desgarbados pero legibles. ¿Qué querían? No era precisamente como si él se hubiera tenido que preocupar precisamente por sus dotes caligráficas.

Olaf hizo lo suyo metiendo una mano en su cuerpecito y extrayendo un papel del que sacudió algunos rastros de nieve. El pequeño había recibido un poco de ayuda de Anna para escribir sus propósitos, poco entendibles con su improvisada letra infantil, pero que sin duda lo llenaban de emoción.

—¿Y quién empieza?—preguntó Kristoff, en un intento obvio de eludir la responsabilidad de iniciar.

Amaba las adorables ideas de su querida princesa, pero algunas de ellas eran toda una hazaña para su carácter reservado y algo tosco.

—¡Yo comenzaré!—dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que su hermana tampoco se animaría a empezar con aquello.

Ambos rubios eran demasiado tímidos, incluso en algo tan sencillo como eso.

—Mi primer propósito para este año es no divagar tanto—leyó con solemnidad, antes de que los demás estallarán en risas.

Kristoff liberó una sonora carcajada que retumbó por toda la estancia junto a la chillona risa de Olaf. Elsa, de una manera que pretendía ser más discreta, también reía en su asiento cubriéndose la boca delicadamente con una mano.

Anna frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es un buen propósito!

—Seguro que lo es, pero otra cosa es que puedas cumplirlo, listilla—le dijo el rubio tocando la punta de su respingada nariz con su dedo índice y obteniendo un puchero a cambio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que puedo!—los tres le echaron miradas socarronas—¿Qué? Claro que puedo hacerlo, oigan ¡no es como si me hubiera propuesto algo demasiado difícil!—añadió con las manos en las caderas.

—Eso no es difícil, ¡es imposible!—proclamó Olaf arrancando nuevas risas de la reina y el joven recolector de hielo.

—Oh vamos, vamos, al menos denme un poco de crédito—Anna puso ojos suplicantes—, puedo enfocarme en una conversación cuando quiera. Aunque en ocasiones me distraiga con facilidad. ¡Pero es que eso no es mi culpa, simplemente sucede! Como en aquella ocasión en la que tenía que aprenderme todas esas molestas lecciones sobre la geografía de las montañas. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en lo diferentes que son de los mapas, por cierto? Quiero decir, ni siquiera reconocí nada cuando fui a la montaña a buscarte, Elsa. ¿Entonces para que nos enseñan eso? Claro que tampoco ponía demasiada atención pero cuando una…

—Y ahí está de nuevo—dijo Kristoff sin borrar su sonrisa—. Creo que vas a tener que poner más empeño en ese propósito si quieres empezar bien el año, An.

La aludida se ruborizó abruptamente.

—Bueno, todavía quedan unas cuantas horas para eso ¿no?—volvió a mirar su lista—En fin, mi segundo propósito es involucrarme más en los asuntos del reino en vez de irme a jugar por ahí. ¡Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, hermana!

—Oh Anna—Elsa la miró agradecida—, eso es muy considerado de tu parte. Aunque no tienes porque hacerlo, nuestras responsabilidades son distintas.

—Tonterías, yo quiero hacerlo. ¡Me siento mal de verte todos los días con tantas ocupaciones mientras yo solo estoy por ahí! Además, es justo que te ayude a administrar el reino. Claro que tú eres la que manda.

La gobernante sonrió con suavidad.

—Nuestros padres estarían muy orgullosos de escucharte hablar así, Anna.

La pecosa le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Mi tercer propósito es dejar de comer tantos chocolates!—un semblante de sorpresa volvió a apoderarse de sus acompañantes.

—Vaya Anna, ¡parece que tu lista está llena de propósitos complicados!—exclamó Olaf con su habitual inocencia.

—Bueno, hay que darle el beneficio de la duda a Anna—habló la reina conciliadoramente—, estoy segura de que sí se lo propone, podrá cumplir con eso también.

—Claro, solo dile a Gerda que se deshaga de todo el chocolate de las cocinas y entonces seguro que lo cumplirá—intervino Kristoff, ganándose con ello un leve golpecito de la princesa en su antebrazo—. ¡Auch!

—Creo que no hay necesidad de recurrir a medidas tan extremas—repuso la platinada, temblando internamente ante la sola idea de deshacerse del preciado dulce que ella también amaba.

—Sí, dije que no iba a comer tantos, no que dejaría de comerlos—se defendió Anna—. Bien, mi cuarto propósito es no dejarme llevar tanto por mis impulsos, ¡porque siempre me meto en muchos problemas!

—Eso es verdad—concordó Elsa—, espero que en serio pongas todo de tu parte para cumplir con eso.

—¡Los impulsos son divertidos!—soltó Olaf con alegría.

—No cuando sigues a esta pequeña revoltosa—Kristoff sacudió levemente la cabellera de la pelirroja y ella le dio una sonrisita.

—¡Y mi último propósito para el año que viene es tratar de ser más organizada! Eso significa que ya no pondré pretextos para ordenar mi habitación—dijo Anna llevándose una de sus delgadas manos hacia la nuca.

—Eso está muy bien, y trata de aplicarlo con el resto del castillo—le sugirió su hermana—. Los sirvientes están cansados de tener que ensamblar las armaduras del pasillo cada mañana.

—Jejejeje—la colorada soltó una risita incómoda—. Bueno, ¡alguien más debe leernos su lista!

—¡Yo lo haré!—Olaf atrajo la atención de los tres y acto seguido, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer—¡Mi primer propósito este año es conocer la playa!

Tanto los ojos del montañés como los de la reina y la princesa se mostraron sorprendidos.

—Oh, Olaf—su creadora le sonrió enternecida, dándose cuenta de como Anna y Kristoff intercambiaban miradas dubitativas—, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte a cumplir con ese propósito, amiguito.

—¡Eso me haría muy feliz, sí señor!—el muñeco dio un par de saltitos que ocasionaron que su cabeza se separara momentáneamente de su cuerpo, antes de seguir leyendo—Mi siguiente propósito es dar muchos abrazos, ¡porque los abrazos hacen que me sienta muy calientito!

Todos rieron ligeramente.

—Mi tercer propósito para Año Nuevo es no acercarme demasiado a las chimeneas—Olaf frunció su ceño de manera graciosa—, a menos que haga mucho frío. Oh, pero claro, ¡yo no siento el frío!

—Pero aun así no queremos que te vuelvas a derretir—atajó Elsa con tono maternal.

—¡Ok!—exclamó el muñeco, alargando la o de manera cómica—¡Mi otro propósito es dar más abrazos! ¡No hay nada como los abrazos para sentirse bien! Y… y mi último propósito… es aprender… aprender—Olaf entrecerró sus ojos tratando de descifrar la última línea de su listado, escrita de forma todavía más irregular y apresurada que las anteriores—… aprender a e… a e…

—Aprender a escribir y leer mejor—leyó Anna acudiendo en su ayuda—. Ya casi lo tienes, Olaf—mencionó sonriéndole.

—¡Eso!—dijo el pequeño entusiasmadamente—¡Debo aprender a leer y escribir mejor!

—Estoy segura de que vas a lograr todos tus propósitos, amiguito—le dijo Elsa.

—En especial porque dos de ellos son en realidad el mismo—dijo el rubio.

—¿Y por qué no nos lees tú tu lista, Kristoff?—inquirió la colorada con un brillo travieso en los ojos, tomando al muchacho desprevenido.

—¿Yo?—los ojos ambarinos del aludido se abrieron un poco y al ver que todos le daban asentimientos, bufó incómodo—Ya que, supongo—elevó al papel que sostenía en su mano—. Bueno, mi primer propósito es incrementar la cantidad de hielo recolectado para el siguiente verano. Ahora que soy el maestro repartidor alguien tiene que organizar a todos esos hombres.

Anna asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi siguiente propósito es darle un mejor mantenimiento al trineo—prosiguió el joven—, me he dado cuenta de que en invierno tiende a desgastarse un poco más y eso no es bueno. Así que me voy a dedicar a reforzarlo en los próximos días.

Todos se quedaron observándolo, sin nada especial que comentar.

—Mi tercer propósito es renovar todo mi equipo para explorar las montañas, no me había dado cuenta de que llevo años con el mismo—continúo—, lo que me lleva a mi cuarto propósito, que es conseguir una silla de montar nueva para Sven. El pobre no puede seguir usando esa cosa que tiene ahora. Y mi quinto propósito—anunció con tono concluyente—, es aumentar la rapidez de mis entregas con el hielo. No será difícil cuando ponga el trineo en condiciones—levantó su mirada miel de la hoja de papel para encontrarse con que las hermanas y Olaf lo miraban con sendas expresiones de póquer en sus rostros—. ¿Qué?—inquirió.

—Sí te das cuenta de que esos no son propósitos de verdad, ¿no?—dijo Anna.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no?

—¡Vamos Kristoff, eso parece más una lista de tareas que de propósitos para el año que viene!—exclamó la princesa—¡Hay un montón de cosas más importantes en las que podrías mejorar!

—¿Cómo cuáles?—el blondo arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Pues, no sé, por ejemplo—la cobriza pareció meditarlo un segundo—… ¡podrías proponerte pasar más momentos a solas conmigo!

—Pero Anna, casi todo el tiempo estamos juntos, hasta cuando me acompañas a las montañas.

—¡Pero podrían ser momentos más románticos! En vez de que, ya sabes, solo te mire trabajar—sugirió ella juguetonamente, haciéndolo parpadear.

—¡O también podrías intentar ser menos gruñón!—profirió Olaf.

—Yo no soy gruñón—replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que sí!—respondió el muñeco de nieve, obteniendo una señal afirmativa de Anna.

—O tal vez, podrías comenzar a tomar esas clases de etiqueta de las que hemos hablado—le recomendó Elsa con cautela—. Vas a necesitarlas ahora que te has convertido en… ehm… la pareja oficial de Anna, ¿sabes?

—Woah woah woah woah—el muchacho alzó sus manos a la altura del pecho y las movió como si quisiera detener a alguien—, para tus caballos, Majestad. No hay necesidad de eso aún ¿o sí? Digo, vamos, hay cosas más importantes que las clases de etiqueta.

—¡No te comportes como un chiquillo, Kristoff! ¡Vas a tomarlas quieras o no!—Anna volvió a golpearlo ligeramente en el antebrazo—Recuerda que ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

—La familia no se obliga a hacer cosas, Anna—contestó él con cierto matiz suplicante en su voz.

—¡Sí lo hace! ¡Elsa me obliga a hacer cosas todo el tiempo!—Anna adquirió una pose refinada y serena, en una clara imitación a su hermana—Anna, recoge tu habitación. Anna, no hagas ruido al masticar. Anna, deja de correr por el tejado. No tires las cortinas al suelo y luego corras como si no hubiera pasado nada. Deja de colgarle cascabeles a ese pobre reno…

La soberana carraspeó desde su asiento, deteniendo la improvisada actuación de la menor.

—Jejeje—Anna volvió a reír nerviosamente—, y hablando de ti hermanita, ¿por qué no nos lees tu lista de propósitos? Estoy segura de que debe ser muy interesante.

—Supongo que será lo mejor—la joven tomó su propio listado entre sus delicadas manos y se aprestó a leer—. Bueno, mi primer propósito para el nuevo año es mejorar mis habilidades de socialización. Cada vez me gusta menos ser tan tímida en los bailes.

—¡Eso es genial, Elsa!—dijo Anna aplaudiendo con sus manos—¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Así podrás divertirte más en todos los eventos que tengamos!

—¡Y todos dejarán de pensar que lo único que quieres es congelar a todo el mundo!—añadió la vocecita de Olaf.

—Sí… gracias Olaf—la rubia levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

A veces la inocencia del muñeco era algo inconveniente.

—Mi segundo propósito es interactuar más con los habitantes de Arendelle. Tengo la impresión de que algunos aún no confían del todo en mí.

—Eres una buena reina, Elsa—le dijo Kristoff—, la gente ya se dará cuenta de eso.

—Te lo agradezco mucho—dijo ella con sinceridad—, pero es mi responsabilidad hacer que eso suceda y me he dado cuenta de que no lo lograré quedándome encerrada en el castillo. Así que tendré que trabajar en eso.

—¡Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, hermana! ¡Todos te apoyaremos!

La mencionada se sintió reconfortada luego de ver las muestras de afirmación que los otros le otorgaron.

—Mi tercer propósito es aprender a manipular mejor mis poderes.

—Pero Elsa, tú ya lo has logrado—su hermana menor se acercó para posar una mano sobre su hombro—. No has tenido ningún problema en estos meses, ¡y en cualquier caso, solo tienes que acordarte que el amor es lo único que necesitas para descongelar!

—Tengo eso muy presente Anna, pero mucho me temo que aún me faltan cosas por aprender—la albina suspiró—. Soy más emocional de lo que aparento y a veces, eso hace que esté a punto de perder el control.

—Oh Elsa—la cobriza la abrazó—, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Las emociones malas no aparecerán en tanto estés cerca de nosotros.

—¡Siempre estaremos a tu lado!—dijo Olaf y Kristoff asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Se los agradezco—la platinada sonrió de tal manera que el rostro se le iluminó—. Soy afortunada de tener a una familia como ustedes—sus grandes ojos azules volvieron al papel—. Y es por eso que mi cuarto propósito es tener más paciencia contigo, Anna. Sabes que te quiero, pero a veces eres una personita demasiado impulsiva.

—¡Pero así me amas!—la pelirroja volvió a darle un apretón.

—Tener más paciencia de la que tú le muestras a Anna, es otro propósito casi imposible Elsa—añadió el rubio consiguiendo con ello otro golpe de la aludida—. ¡Anna, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?!

—Mi último propósito lo voy a compartir contigo, hermanita—volvió a hablar Elsa, antes de que la princesa se enfrascara en una discusión con su novio—. Debería dejar de comer tantos chocolates.

—¡Es una meta difícil, pero la lograremos!—la pecosa hizo un puño con su mano y lo levantó en un gesto decidido—¡Podemos dejar el chocolate cuando queramos!

—Eso significa que tendrás que vaciar todos los que escondes en la funda de tu almohada, Anna—la chica enrojeció cuando Olaf reveló lo que creía un escondite perfecto, mientras los otros reían—, ¡y tú tendrás que sacar todos los que están en el cajón secreto de tu escritorio, Elsa!

Esta vez, fue la Reina de las Nieves quien se ruborizó dejando de reír abruptamente.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que sí—admitió en un murmullo, al tiempo que fingía ordenar unos papeles para disimular su bochorno.

—Bien, ¡entonces creo que todos estamos listos para comenzar el año que viene con la mejor actitud!—decretó Anna efusivamente, empuñando ambas manos con emoción y alzándolas. Luego miró hacia un rincón de la estancia y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo para dar paso a una seria expresión—¿Y tú?—inquirió.

Los demás se volvieron para mirar hacia el mismo punto. Allí, en completo silencio y de espaldas a ellos, un joven alto y pelirrojo se entretenía en limpiar las estanterías y adornos de la chimenea cercana. No había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato. De hecho, no había hablado durante toda la mañana, dando la impresión de que ni siquiera estaba allí. Aunque lo cierto es que ya llevaba un par de horas haciendo la limpieza en el estudio de la reina.

Hans miró por encima de su hombro con absoluto desdén.

—¿Yo?—preguntó, indiferente.

—¡Sí, tú! Cuando dije ayer que todos debían hacer una lista de propósitos, ¡me refería a todos!—le espetó Anna poniendo las manos en su cintura—¡Incluido tú! No te habrás olvidado de eso, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del príncipe, quien con la sencilla camisa blanca y los pantalones marrones, ya no aparentaba ser de la realeza aunque conservara su porte arrogante.

—Por supuesto que no me olvide—respondió maliciosamente—, yo también escribí todos mis propósitos para el próximo año. Tal y como me lo pidió, Alteza.

Una maquiavélica risa brotó de sus labios, haciendo que Kristoff lo observara con una ceja arqueada y que Elsa lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Pues bien, ¡vamos a escucharlos!—dijo Anna con renovado entusiasmo—¡Y más te vale que sean buenos si no quieres que te vuelva a romper tu estúpida nariz!

El colorado amplió su sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó hasta ellos, siempre riendo por lo bajo y con una expresión calculadora en sus ojos verdes.

—Espero que entre sus propósitos se encuentre dejar de reír de esa forma tan tétrica—murmuró Kristoff a Elsa, quien solo miraba de manera helada al astuto muchacho.

Hans saco un papel pulcramente doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió, dejando vislumbrar en su interior una caligrafía tan elegante y limpia como la de Elsa.

—¡Mi primer propósito para el año que viene es dejar de ser un criado en esta desagradable pocilga!—espetó con resentimiento, sobresaltando a todos.

—Esta desagradable pocilga, como tú la llamas, es nada menos que mi palacio—replicó Elsa con autoridad—. Y te recuerdo que de no ser porque acepté que cumplieras tu sentencia aquí, estarías metido en un calabozo o habrías sido ejecutado; castigos que tú mismo te buscaste.

—¡Sí, imbécil! ¡Deberías agradecer la magnanimidad de mi hermana al permitir que te quedaras aquí! ¡No eres digno ni de besar la suela de sus fabulosas zapatillas de hielo!—profirió Anna.

—Oh, pero claro que estoy agradecido con Su Majestad—Hans observó a la blonda sin dejar de sonreír de forma sarcástica—. No habría podido pedir una segunda oportunidad mejor que esta. Limpiando su habitación, sirviéndole el té, esponjando su almohada, ordenando cada uno de sus pequeños y fríos zapatitos…

—Sigue leyendo, estúpido—le ordenó Anna, cortando su psicótico discurso—, quiero averiguar si hay algo en esa lista que me impida golpearte.

—Bien, ¡mi segundo propósito es matarlas de una vez por todas a ustedes dos!—todos ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa al escuchar a Hans.

—¡Bueno, tú no aprendes ¿verdad Hans?!—la princesa lo acusó con indignación—¿Qué te dije acerca de volver a mostrar esas actitudes sociópatas? ¡Deberías estar arrepentido por lo que hiciste y querer ser una mejor persona! ¡No el mismo desadaptado de siempre!

—Déjalo ya, Anna—le dijo su hermana—, sabes bien que solo está alardeando. Le encanta llamar la atención.

Era cierto. En todos los meses que el príncipe llevaba sirviendo en palacio no había hecho el menor intento por atentar contra la vida de nadie, limitándose tan solo a ser irónico o desagradable, pero sin dar muestras de tramar algo. En el fondo, Elsa estaba convencida de que se arrepentía o cuando menos había escarmentado por sus errores.

Pero claro, tenía que mantener su fachada de malo por orgulloso.

—Yo no sé si esté alardeando o no, pero que conste que si das un movimiento en falso, tendrás que recoger tus dientes del suelo—esta vez fue Kristoff quien lo amenazó—, ¿quedó claro?

El cobrizo le dedicó otra sonrisa maliciosa.

—Como el cristal—respondió con falsa cortesía.

—¡Cielos Hans, eres tan anormal! A veces me gustaría cogerte por la cabeza y estrellarla contra la pared, ¡en serio!—habló Anna con exasperación—¡Ni siquiera entiendo como fue que me deje engañar por ti!

—Bueno Anna, eso es porque yo poseo una inteligencia que supera con creces a la tuya—contestó el aludido, tal y como si le respondiera a un niño porque el cielo es azul o porque dos más dos suman cuatro.

—¡Uy, eres un maldito hijo de…!—la exclamación furiosa de la colorada fue interrumpida por un gesto de la mano de su hermana, que le pedía silenciosamente que se tranquilizara.

—Mi tercer propósito para el año que viene es arrebatarle su trono a Elsa y quedar como el único rey de este miserable pueblo—leyó Hans, haciendo énfasis en el desdeñoso adjetivo con el que se había referido al reino.

—Si tan miserable te parece Arendelle, no entiendo porque quieres gobernar aquí—le dijo la soberana con frialdad—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Hans. Tú nunca serás rey. Eres egoísta, mentiroso, traicionero y trepador—Elsa fue enumerando con sus finos dedos cada una de dichas características—, y por si fuera poco, tampoco estoy segura de tu estabilidad mental—agregó con marcado desdén.

—Sería mucho mejor rey que tú y lo sabes—le espetó el pelirrojo despectivamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que vuelvas a desatar otro invierno accidental o algo peor? No olvidemos que Su Majestad puede ser muy susceptible. ¿Ya te olvidaste quién se encargó de tus súbditos mientras te ibas a la montaña a hacer castillitos de hielo?

La temperatura en la habitación descendió abruptamente, haciendo que todos experimentaran un escalofrío. Elsa había adquirido un semblante muy peligroso y le sostenía la mirada al sureño con firmeza.

—¡Elsa no solo puede hacer castillos de hielo! ¡También me hizo a mí!—dijo Olaf alegremente.

—Ah claro, me olvidaba de esa cosa infernal—Hans lo observó con menosprecio.

—No, no, ¡soy un muñeco de nieve!—el pequeño agitó sus ramitas sin percatarse de la acidez en los comentarios del colorado.

—¿Qué clase de reina se toma el tiempo para crear semejante cosa—los ojos de jade del muchacho señalaron a Olaf con displicencia—, cuando su gente se está muriendo de frío? ¿Tienes alguna pista, Elsa?

—La misma que te ordena limpiar todas las caballerizas del establo esta tarde, con tus manos—la sonrisa malvada de Hans se transformó en una mueca de hastío—. No me provoques, Hans o voy a tener que corregirte de nuevo por tu insolencia.

—Su Majestad carece bastante de sentido del humor. Me temo que eso va a interferir mucho con su primer propósito—replicó el colorado mordazmente.

—Bueno ya, ya—Kristoff interfirió antes de que la reina decidiera convertir al príncipe en un cubito de hielo—, ¿por qué no nos sigues leyendo tus tonterías? Que esto se está poniendo entretenido.

—¡Mi cuarto propósito es derretir a ese estúpido muñeco de nieve!

—¿A mí?—los ojos de Olaf se abrieron con tamaña sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño—Oh, eso no es muy amable… ¡¿por qué no mejor me das un abrazo?!—preguntó, sonriendo tan ampliamente como de costumbre—¡Se nota que tú sí que lo necesitas!

—No—Hans lo miró duramente y luego devolvió la vista a su listado.

—Oh, yo sé que sí, estoy seguro de que no has recibido muchos abrazos en toda tu vida. Pero si quieres, yo podría…

—Mi último propósito—habló el pelirrojo con voz cortante, interrumpiendo la perorata de Olaf. Las chicas y el montañés lo observaron entre fastidiados y expectantes, a la espera de que soltara alguna otra barbaridad—, es dar una vuelta en ese reno que siempre anda por ahí.

Todos se desconcertaron ante tal cosa. Olaf parpadeó repetidas veces, con confusión.

—¿Sven?—inquirió Kristoff—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Nunca he montado en uno—el cobrizo se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros y con gesto serio—. Cuando tú lo haces parece entretenido.

El rubio lo miró como si estuviera frente a un chiflado. Se hizo el silencio.

—Vaya—Elsa arrugó ligeramente su ceño—, esa es sin duda la lista más estúpida de propósitos que he escuchado hasta ahora; a pesar de que es la primera vez que hacemos esto. Pero eso Hans, en realidad no es ninguna extrañeza viniendo de alguien como tú.

—Su Majestad me halaga con sus palabras—dijo el mencionado, sonriendo torcidamente una vez más.

—¡Sí idiota, esa lista fue algo muy estúpido! ¡Pero gracias por el entretenimiento!—Anna tomó uno de los papeles del escritorio de su hermana, lo hizo bolita y lo arrojó a la cabeza del príncipe.

Hans la fulminó con la mirada.

—Después de tantos meses demostrando un comportamiento aceptable, creía que habías cambiado por completo, pero ya veo que tú no tienes remedio, ¿no, Hans?—la Reina de las Nieves sonrió lacónicamente—A estas alturas no espero recibir ninguna disculpa tuya, aunque me habría reconfortado ver que te hicieras el propósito de reconciliarte con tu familia al menos. O de afeitarte esas patillas, debo decir que son algo ridículas.

—¡A mí me parecen graciosas!—comentó Olaf.

—Lo dicho, son ridículas—dictaminó Elsa.

—Oh Elsa, algún día recuperaré mi espada y no tendrás que preocuparte más por mis patillas.

La velada amenaza, lejos de asustar a la joven, solo provocó que alzara la barbilla con indiferencia.

—Bueno, parece que uno de nosotros definitivamente no va a cumplir ninguno de sus propósitos para el año que viene—dijo Kristoff.

—¿Ni siquiera el último?—inquirió Hans mirándolo seriamente.

—Sigue soñando, principito—respondió el blondo, pensando para sus adentros que definitivamente jamás dejaría que Hans se acercara a su reno.

—Bueno, aun así, yo espero de verdad que el año que viene sea fantástico para todos—deseo Anna con ánimos renovados—, ¡hasta para ti, estúpido!—le dijo a Hans.

—Pues yo solo espero que todos se pudran—replicó él con cizaña.

—Esto ha sido muy interesante hermana, pero debo regresar a mi trabajo—habló Elsa—, todavía me quedan cartas por enviar.

—¡Oh vamos, Elsa! ¡Eso puede esperar!—la colorada adoptó una expresión suplicante—¡Has estado aquí toda la mañana! Vayamos a tener una guerra de bolas de nieve afuera, hace tanto que no nos divertimos todos juntos—la gobernante suspiró—. ¡Anímate! Hans puede ser el blanco.

La cara del mencionado se transformó en una de disimulado espanto, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba. En especial cuando ese último argumento pareció convencer a Elsa.

Tembló internamente. La última vez que habían tenido una guerra de bolas nevadas en el jardín, (todos contra él, por supuesto), había terminado ocultándose como un animal detrás de unos arbustos, solo para que los demás lo sepultaran debajo de varios proyectiles de nevisca al final.

Elsa había tenido el "amable" gesto de rematarlo conjurando una nubecita de escarcha sobre su cabeza, que los había hecho reír a todos menos a él.

La miró, casi suplicante, rogándole que insistiera en cumplir por su trabajo.

—Está bien, vayamos a divertirnos un rato—por supuesto, ella nunca podía tener consideraciones con Hans.

La princesa y Olaf dejaron escapar sendos alaridos de júbilo, seguidos por la risa grave de Kristoff y la cristalina de la reina.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la salida, (Hans arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando), decididos a pasarla bien ese último día del año. No sabían lo que les deparaba el siguiente, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, valdría la pena descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Oficialmente este será mi último fic del 2015, ¡pero nos esperan nuevas historias para el próximo año! Y sí, tenía que escribir esto. Una dosis de realidad con el Canon antes de ponerme las pilas para traerles más Helsa y agregados.

Por ahora les deseo a todos un feliz 2016, que tengan muchos éxitos y cosas buenas en los siguientes 12 meses. Gracias por otro año maravilloso en el fandom.

Los quiere, la pequeña _Frozen Fan_. ;)


End file.
